You Belong With Me
by Kitsune aquatik
Summary: Le clip de Taylor Swift façon Sterek... demande spéciale de Hadelyne. AU. Les personnages, la série et le clip qui a inspiré ce récit ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eue une demande de la part de **Hadelyne **pour un récit de Sterek à partir du clip : **You Belong With Me** de **Taylor Swift**.

J'ai donc juste imaginé raconter le clip en prenant les personnages de Stiles, Derek et Erica pour les principaux…

Comme je suis déjà sur 2 fics à chapitres j'avais pas le temps de faire un long récit alors j'ai juste fait comme ça..

J'espère que ça plaira surtout à la personne qui m'a demandé ce texte.

Kitsune


	2. Chapter 2

You belong with me

* * *

><p><em>POV Stiles:<em>

Je suis amoureux depuis le début de l'année. Pas un petit coup de cœur sans intérêt. Non l'amour le vrai. Celui qui fait suer, qui fait frissonner, qui fait vibrer, qui fait rêver. Stiles Stilinski n'est pas du genre à tomber amoureux n'importe quand, de n'importe qui. Le plus dingue c'est qu'au lycée on ne se parle jamais même si on partage beaucoup de cours ensemble et le pire du pire, il habite en face de chez moi. Oui vous avez bien lu j'ai dis IL. Lui Derek Hale. Un garçon beau, musclé, attirant avec des yeux verts à en perdre le souffle. Croiser son regard c'est se condamner à ne plus vouloir regarder autre chose. C'est affolant. Mais bon c'est un garçon mais surtout j'en suis un aussi et c'est là le plus embêtant. Et disons que moi je suis carrément du genre mec banal voir même le plus banal du lycée alors pourquoi Derek Hale me remarquerais moi, franchement. Vu les bombasses qu'on a à l'école c'est clair que j'ai aucune chance. Une Lydia ou une Erica me mettent au tapis en deux secondes même pas besoin d'essayer de comparer. Et puis je suis un garçon et d'après ce que j'ai vu monsieur aime les filles. Les jolies filles en plus.

Je suis assis sur mon lit devant ma fenêtre et je le vois. Il est au téléphone et fait des allers-retours dans sa chambre. Ça ne semble pas être une conversation géniale. Oh il pose son téléphone, mon dieu il me regarde. Il a vu que je le regardais. Zut vite heu faire un truc. Tiens je vais lui demander si ça va. Je prends mon grand calepin à dessins et j'écris: ça va? Et je lui montre la pancarte.

Mon cœur bat. Va-t'il me répondre ou s'en aller?

Et là je le vois écrire à son tour et me montrer sa phrase:

Fatigué des histoires dramatiques.

Je lui remontre ma pancarte ou j'ai écris: Désolé, avec un smiley qui fait la tête.

Je le vois hausser les épaules style: c'est la vie mec.

Je me dis ça y est c'est le moment et je me lance à écrire sur mon calepin: Je t'aime.

Mais quand je veux lui présenter ma déclaration je vois son rideau fermé. Mince c'est raté.

Étant déçu et triste je décide de farfouiller mon armoire. Objectif me trouver un nouveau look pour le lycée. Et je me surprends à tester des trucs devant mon miroir et je pars dans des délires. Je suis un chanteur de rock et je danse et je chante histoire de bien évacuer la frustration de ne pas avoir pu avouer à Derek mes sentiments pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>POV Derek:<em>

Il avait l'air de ne plus rien avoir à me dire donc j'ai fermé le rideau mais là j'ai un doute. Il avait peut être quelque chose à me dire finalement. Discrètement je pousse un bout du rideau et je le vois dans sa chambre en train de danser et de chanter. Il me fait beaucoup rire. Je le trouve adorable le fils Stilinski qui vit en face de chez moi mais je ne lui dirai jamais. Ça va pas non et puis quoi encore. Déjà c'est un garçon et moi aussi et puis j'ai une réputation au lycée. Les plus jolies filles veulent sortir avec Derek Hale. Et non je ne me prends même pas la tête c'est réel. Bon là je suis avec Erica, une bombe blonde avec des sacrés airbags. Tous les mecs la voudraient mais c'est avec moi qu'elle sort. Bon là tout de suite c'est compliqué mais c'est parce que les filles ne savent jamais ce qu'elles veulent et qu'elles sont compliquées. Bref je vois Stiles sauter partout et puis tomber sur son lit. Je souris bêtement et referme le rideau pour qu'il ne me voit pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_POV Derek: _

Je sors de chez moi ce matin, pas de super bonne humeur, pour aller attendre Erica qui doit venir me chercher avec sa voiture toute neuve et je vois le fils Stilinski assit sur le banc devant sa maison. Il semble absorbé dans sa lecture. Il est mignon avec ses lunettes noir sur le nez. Oh wow qu'est-ce que je raconte là? ça va pas non!

Pas le choix je m'asseye à côté de lui et il lève les yeux pour me saluer. J'essaye de répondre gentiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir qu'une de ses mèches de cheveux forme un épi. Et là putain qu'est-ce qu'il me prends? Je viens de lui toucher les cheveux pour aplatir l'épi. Non mais je suis pas bien ou quoi? Il me dit merci il n'avait pas vu. Pour dissiper le trouble Je lui demande ce qu'il lit et il me décrit son bouquin.

* * *

><p><em>POV Stiles:<em>

On est les deux sur le banc devant nos maisons. J'attends le bus et lui aussi surement. Je me dis qu'on va pouvoir être ensemble. Je nous imagine déjà les deux côtes à côte dans le bus, ma jambe frôlant la sienne.

Oh putain il vient de m'effleurer de me toucher la tête pour discipliner une mèche de mes cheveux. J'essaye au maximum de cacher mon trouble. Il me demande ce que je lis et on engage la conversation. Au début il n'est pas trop causant. Il dit juste ouai et non. Puis finalement il parle de ses auteurs préféré avec passion. Il est sympa en fait et à une voix agréable. En plus il a l'air intelligent.

Et merde voilà qu'une voiture rouge décapotable se gare devant notre banc. C'est Erica la bombe sexuelle du lycée qui se trimballe toujours au bras de Derek. Je suis en train de causer et il se lève et va rejoindre l'autre fille dans sa voiture. Mince je suis décidément tout sauf intéressant. Il me fait tout de même un signe de la main genre: on se recroise au lycée et là horreur Erica le tire contre elle et effleure ses larmes puis pose sa tête sur son épaule à lui et elle me défie du regard style: C'est le mien t'y pense même pas à rêver de lui. Je suis dépité tout seul sur mon banc comme un imbécile. Il vient quand ce con de bus.


	4. Chapter 4

_POV Stiles:_

Je l'ai à peine croisé au lycée et je le regrette. Il faudrait que je me déclare au pire je me fais jeter et puis voilà je ne vais surement pas en mourir. Je ne serai pas la première personne à être jeté par Derek Hale.

J'ai passé ces derniers jours troublé par son geste de l'autre matin quand il m'a touché les cheveux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite un peu d'ailleurs depuis ça.

C'est bientôt la fin du lycée. Ce soir c'est le dernier match et dans quelques jours le bal de promo. J'aimerais y aller avec lui mais je ne vois pas comment lui demander. Il risque de me frapper. Il est du genre à plaquer furieusement les gens contre les murs. En début d'année il me l'a fait 2-3 fois. C'est pas très agréable. Je suis tout maigrichon moi, sans aucune force il me fait donc un peur peu et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a attiré en lui au début. Son côté dangereux et ténébreux. Il joue dans l'équipe de basket et moi je suis dans la fanfare et sa copine aux gros seins provoquant dans les pom-pom girls évidement. J'aurai pu être une jolie fille et être pom-pom girl mais bien entendu ça aurait été trop simple. Mais non… du coup je suis là ce soir dans le premier rang de la fanfare pour soutenir notre équipe et les pom-pom girls sont devant nous. Je vois Erica tout devant tendre en avant ses seins démesurés et ça m'énerve. Il ne me verra jamais là d'où je suis. Seule solution crier les encouragements plus fort que les autres.

* * *

><p><em>POV Derek:<em>

Je suis sur le terrain. Objectif concentration maximale parce que c'est le dernier match. Il faut qu'on gagne. Je vois Erica devant dans le groupe de pom-pom girls et elle n'a pas l'air concentré sur moi. Je tente de voir qui elle regarde mais pas le temps le match démarre. J'entends les pom-pom girls crier le slogan de l'équipe, la fanfare jouer pour accompagner les danseuse. Et j'entends les supporters crier. Le match est intense. Erika n'a vraiment pas l'air de vouloir me soutenir, elle ne crie pas mon nom et ne me regarde pas. On va perdre je le sens… je me sens nul, pas soutenu et ça m'énerve. Merde elle est ma copine elle devrait n'avoir d'yeux que pour moi. Peut être que je mérite mieux qu'elle. Que je mérite quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment pas juste une fille superficielle qui sort avec moi juste pour l'image que je renvoie.

Quelqu'un comme le fils Stilinski peut être. Comme Stiles! Mais pourquoi je pense encore à lui? J'ai pas cessé d'y penser depuis des jours, ça me prends la tête et putain je crois bien que je suis amoureux. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime et c'est quand même bizarre ça.

Le match est bientôt fini il nous faut le dernier point absolument et là j'entends une voix qui crie plus fort que tout le bruit dans la salle: Vas-y Derek tu peux y arriver!

Et ce n'est pas Erica mais Stiles et là comme par magie je me sens pousser des ailes. Je chope le ballon, je drible et je marque juste avant le coup de sifflet… l'équipe se précipite sur moi et me porte en triomphe. Purée on y est arrivé, j'ai réussi. L'encouragement de Stiles m'a donné l'étincelle de rage et d'envie pour marquer ce but.

Je me dirige vers Erica et je la voit flirter avec Boyd. Un grand gars de l'équipe.

* * *

><p><em>POV Stiles<em>

Il a marqué yes! Il est vraiment trop doué. Je l'ai pas quitté des yeux de tout le match. Pourtant à la fin j'en ai gros sur le cœur c'est vers Erika qu'il se dirige mais elle fait du gringue à Boyd. Et Repousse Derek, le pauvre s'en va frustré, fâché et déçu. Si seulement j'avais été devant vers le terrain je serais allé vers lui. Qu'elle salope cette Erica vraiment. Je suis bien content de ne pas être comme les autres garçons tous bêtement à ses pieds. Quand je veux trouver Derek pour lui parler je ne le vois nulle part. Il est surement rentré chez lui je le verrai peut être à la fenêtre.

Et finalement non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des jours. Il a laissé ses rideaux fermés et je l'ai à peine croisé au lycée. Dans quelques heures c'est le bal de promo mais je ne tiens pas à y aller. J'ai quelques révisions à faire pour les examens.


	5. Chapter 5

_POV Derek_

C'est le soir du bal je n'ai personne pour aller avec moi mais c'est pas si grave. Je ne voulais pas y aller avec n'importe qui et j'ai eu trop peur de demander à Stiles de m'accompagner. J'ai fini de me préparer je suis prêt à partir et là en levant la tête vers la fenêtre je vois Stiles allongé sur son lit. Il me voit et je lui écris sur mon calepin. ''Tu viens ce soir?

Il me répond avec un sourire désolé. '' Non j'étudie''

Bon ben mince j'ai raté une occasion. Que je suis con, si seulement j'avais osé l'inviter. Je suis déçu mais je ne le montre pas et lui répond juste : Comme tu veux!

Je dois y aller parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec les potes.

* * *

><p><em>POV Stiles<em>

Il m'a demandé si j'allais au bal mais j'avais prévu d'étudier mais… on aurait dit une sorte d'invitation détournée de sa part et je me dis que si je n'y vais pas je loupe quelque chose à coup sûr.

Bon allez Stiles faut se bouger!

Je me douche vite fait, passe un costard et part de chez moi en prenant la feuille ou je lui avais écrit ''Je t'aime'' c'est le moment ou jamais. Je m'attends à tout peut être que çase finira bien.

* * *

><p><em>POV Derek<em>

C'est naze le bal surtout avec personne avec qui danser. Putain j'aurai dû inviter Stiles je suis vraiment un imbécile. Je discute quelques mots avec les potes et en me tournant légèrement et soudain je le vois. Il arrive timidement au bal et je comprends qu'il est là pour moi. Il est beau en costard et il finit de me faire craquer pour lui moi qui avais le cœur déjà bien accroché. Au diable l'image que je renvoie au lycée ou ailleurs.

Je me dirige vers lui lentement. Espérant que vraiment il est venu pour moi. La foule semble nous remarquer et nous fait de la place. En chemin je suis retenu par Erica qui me demande ce que je fiche. Je l'envoie bouler comme elle l'a fait après le match. De toute façon je ne l'aime pas. Et je me redirige vers Stiles.

* * *

><p><em>POV Stiles<em>

On se rapproche. Il vient d'envoyé Erica se faire voir ailleurs en lui disant: ''Désolé pour toi je suis venu avec Stiles''. Mon cœur fait un bond de malade et je m'arrête à quelques pas de lui et je sors ma feuille, la déplie et lui présente mon ''je t'aime''.

Je le vois mettre une main dans sa poche et il déplie à son tour une feuille ou il a écrit: ''Je t'aime''. C'est carrément mieux que tous mes rêves que j'ai pu faire avec lui.

Il comble la distance entre nous et j'entends Erica énervée crier ''pédé'' mais je m'en fiche et visiblement Derek aussi s'en fou royalement.

* * *

><p><em>POV Derek<em>

Ça y est je lui ai dis que je l'aime et il m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je m'approche de lui. J'ai envie de danser avec lui et de l'embrasser. Et je me lance, je passe mes bras sur ses haches et je l'embrasse.

* * *

><p><em>POV Stiles et POV Derek<em>

C'est si doux, si bon. J'aurai dû oser plus tôt.


End file.
